


Silk

by FandomandFictionescape



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Spanking- mentioned, sweet jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomandFictionescape/pseuds/FandomandFictionescape
Summary: A disgruntled Jaime helps Loras get cleaned up after a rough training session, and gets to tease his love in the process.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. All mistakes are my own. Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Just don't be a dick about it. Have Fun.

      The training yards in King's Landing can get chaotic on the best of days. With Lords, Knights, Squires, and everyone else running around. However, when mother nature decided it was time to break the dry spell and start pouring down rain, that chaos was increased tenfold, and then some.  

      The rain started in the night and kept going into midday. Leaving everything soaked through. Including the training ground. The water seeped into the dry ground and then started forming puddles that all the town children took a great deal of delight in splashing in. The worst was the mud. A slick layer of mess everywhere. Especially on the grounds of the Red Keep.

   Jaime Lannister had already witnessed several people - mostly squires and servants- slip on wet ground and fall on their asses, since he came out to wait for the other knights to show up for training. It was interesting to watch how the different people reacted to suddenly being on the cold, wet, ground. The squires usually laughed at themselves and attempted to stand up, usually pulling one of their fellows to the ground with them. The Lords were the most amusing to watch in Jaime’s opinion. They always looked shocked at first, then got pissed off. Some even got angry with their attendants, enraged that they would dare let them slip and make a fool of themselves. Usually resulting in them falling again. He was so wrapped up in watching three servants attempt to lug some of Roberts old armor without slipping - and failing several times- that he didn’t notice Loras Tyrell make an appearance, with his sister at his side.

     The golden rose pointed off to a place his sister could sit and watch him train, before making his way over to Jaime. He looked around for a moment, ”are we the only ones brave enough to face the mud?”

     “Not quite,” he pointed over to the still struggling squires. Loras laughed when another one fell into the mud.

     “I remember hauling around Renly’s armor in the blazing heat. The moisture in the air from the sea at Storm's End was horrid in the afternoon. Everything hot and sticky,” He picked up on of the training swords and swung it around, testing the balance.

     Jaime picked up the other sword, and leaned close to Loras and said in a low voice, ”I bet you have a lot of memories of you and Renly being hot and sticky,” he swung his sword in a high arch. Loras twisted around smoothly and brought his blade up to block. A laugh was bubbling up from his throat, he stepped to the side and swung low at Jaimes' legs. His opponent moved back to avoid the blow, also laughing. They continued training, slipping into the mud several times, for a while. When the weight of tiredness started weighing heavy on their limbs, they both decided to end their training for the day. Jaime pulled Loras from the mud he got knocked into on there last round. 

     Several pieces of there armor got lost to the mud, including their helmets. When Jaime saw Loras's hair, he suppressed a laugh. Margaery, however, did not. Both men looked at her laughing form, the book she was reading sent aside at her hip. Loras set his sword on a bench and started walking towards his sister, arms out. “darling sister of mine, can I have a hug?”

     Jaime watched with amusement as Loras chased his sister around the grounds. Keeping ahead of her brother, Margaery escaped into the safety of the keep before Loras could catch her. Loras walked over to Jaime, slightly out of breath and still laughing. Lannister felt something tighten in his chest. Watching the two siblings run around together, so openly enjoy each other's companionship. No hiding or hatred. A mix of contentment and calm jealousy settled in his stomach. At least they could still love each other with such intensity, could still laugh at all. 

     When Jamie came away from his musing, he saw Loras unstrapping various pieces of armor and dropping them on a bench. The sudden urge to wrap his arms around his training companion and feel the frim lines of his body pressed to his chest seized him. He clenched his hands, nails digging into his palms, not the time for such things. Instead, he began taking off his own armor. Jaime could only imagine the pissed off face of the older servent’s, who made it her mission in life to keep the keep entrance as clean as possible, face if they dragged in there mud covered equipment.

    A few minutes later they both had their armor off and were left standing in their rather thin clothes. Loras lifted his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back, a thin strip of skin exposed at his hips as a result. Jaime smirked, the little brat was doing that on purpose. He leaned closer to his partner for a moment, ”We should both go get cleaned up,” he looked around to see if anyone was watching, ”then you can come to my chamber and I’ll dirty you up again.”

    Loras laughed, a bright loud head-thrown-back laugh that felt like sunshine when you heard it, he walked away, and called over his shoulder, ”Of course.  _ Lord Commander _ ”

    Jaimes felt that tell-tale throb at the use of his title. Insolent brat.

     Half an hour later saw Jaime Lannister sitting, alone, in his chamber with just a thin robe to cover himself. Freshly clean - rid of all the mud and rain from earlier- and waiting for his lover. But the young Knight of Flowers was not in his Lord Commanders chambers. So Jaime waited another 10 minutes. Picking at his bedding, tapping his feet, counting the number of steps he heard outside his door (the guards should really learn to be quieter, or at least less predictable).

     Jaime stood up, wrapped his robe tighter around his body, and stormed out. He didn’t have to think of where he was going, his feet carried him there on instinct. Loras was going to think twice about making his lover wait for him when Jaime found him. 

Maybe he would bend his pretty love over his knee before he pinned him to the bed. Let him feel the sting of his reddened ass against the sheets while Jaime pounded into him. Jaime’s mind conjured up images of the last time they indulged in that activity. Loras laying on his stomach with Jaime kneeling behind him, between his spread legs. Blow after blow hitting his pert ass, him pushing his arse up into each hit.  Jaime couldn't resist gently rubbing his hand across Loras every chance he got for days after that, enjoying the delightful little whimpers he was rewarded with for doing it. 

    Jaime pulled himself from his memories when he reached the door he wanted. He pushed the door to Loras’s room open and pulled it shut behind him, placing the wooden beam in place to keep people out. He didn’t want anyone interrupting him and his Knight.

    Lannister looked around the room an frowned. He was expecting to find Loras sprawled out on the bed, waiting for him. Maybe even already working himself up for his lover to find him, panting and ready. Jaime adjusted his already half hard cock.

    A small part of Jaime’s mind was whispering in his head  _ what if he was hurt? What if your sister found out about him? What if he’s dea- _ Jaime heard someone curse. It came from behind the curtain that separates the bathing area from the rest of the bedroom. Jaime felt a small weight on his chest lift.

    He walked over and pulled back the curtain. Loras was nude, standing with his back to him. Lannisters eyes would have wandered to the deliciously round and very exposed ass in front of him if it weren't for the fact his eyes were already stuck to the mass of knotted hair his lover was trying to comb (unsuccessfully). Jaime cleared his throat. Loras jumped, accidentally pulling on the comb stuck in his hair. He turned and blushed when he realized who had walked in on him and his problem.

    Loras let go of the comb, and sighed when it stayed stuck in his hair, his voice was quiet, embarrassed,”I  tried to comb it out in the bath but,” he gestured to the basin that was filled with new, clean water,” nearly turned it over trying to get the comb through, I think I might just have to cut it out,” he pulled at the large section of matted hair the comb was stuck in. 

    Jaime shook his head. That wasn’t happening. He had far too many memories of his fingers tangled in that beautiful mane of soft hair to let that be an option. Memories of Loras on his knees, soft whines, and vibrations from his throat every time Jaime tugged on the locks twisted around his fingers. The mornings Jaime got the privilege to wake up next to his Knight, and gently carded his fingers through the soft light brownish blond strands until light blue-grey eyes fluttered open to meet his. No. Cutting it off wasn’t allowed.

    Jaime stepped close to Loras, close enough that they shared breath, ”Get in the bath.” He looked confused but followed anyway. Jaime watched him lower his body into  the water, watching the way his arms flexed to hold him up. Not the time for that. There was a more important task at hand.

     Once fully submerged in the water, Tyrell leaned his head back to look at the other man, ”The attendant refilled this thing three times already, the mud alone was horrible. I think she might kill me if I ask her to do it again,”

     Jaime sunk his hand into his love's hair, cradling his head in his hands, ”I know. I never want to step out of bath that color again,” he gently rubbed his fingers against his scalp, chuckling at the way Loras closed his eyes and pushed his head against the stimulation, like an attention seeking cat. 

     Loras spoke in a soft voice, ”Margaery gave me a vial of oil she uses in her hair. It’s over their somewhere. Never had the time to try it out,” he gestured over to the small table near the basin.

     Jaime picked up the small vial, tipping it around, watching the bubble of air inside move around. Uncorking the bottle, Jaime smile at the perfume that scented the air, roses. He poured some into the palm of his hands and rubbed both together. Starting it as the bottom of the mess in front of him, he started working the oil into Loras’s hair. Comb in hand, he began gently working the knots -formed from the mud and training- out of his loves locks.

    There was something, strange and placating, about the gentle ministrations. Something almost warming in his chest, knowing that his hands could do more than harm. Be gentle and loving even. Jaime was snapped out of his musings when he heard the soft noises emitting from the other man.”Are you purring?”

    Loras’s words were slurred and slow with relaxation,” it feels good. Didn’t realize how much you loved my hair. Should have messed it up earlier”

    Lannister felt his face heat up and was thankful for Loras’s closed eyes. He tugged a little of the piece of hair he was working on, just for the satisfaction of watching Tyrell’s throat move as he swallowed the moan that bubbled up. Jaime let himself fall back into the rhythm, making sure to focus on all the reactions he got from his lover this time. An hour or so must have passed by the time he could run the comb through without it catching on anything. If he spent several minutes running his hands through the silky strands before alerting the other, that was no one's business but his own.

   The Lord Commander brushed all the hair to one shoulder, exposing one side of his Knights neck to the cool air. He tucked his face into the juncture between neck and shoulder. If he spent the rest of his natural life like this, inhaling the sweet scent of roses, warm summer wind, mixed with the ever-present smell of leather and sweat;  The smell of Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, and Jaime Lannister's lover, he would die a happy man.

   Loras tilted his head to the side, allowing more room for the light kisses being placed against his neck. One of Jaime's hands slowly slid down Loras’s chest, into the water. Jaime vaguely registered how cold the water had gotten, but opted to ignore it in favor of wrapping his hand around the half-hard cock of his lover. Slow, gentle strokes had Loras rocking into the stimulation. Making the water start moving with him. 

   Jaime stopped stroking, and slowly slid his hand back up his chest. He smiled against Loras’s neck at the whine he got, part upset about sudden lack of stimulation, part upset about the sudden appearance of cold water on his bare chest.

   Circling one stiff pink nipple with a finger, before cruelly pinching it between his fingers. Loras's eyes snapped open. Jaime rubbed the pad of his thumb across the abused nub in apology, ”Not falling asleep on me are you little rose?” 

   Loras smiled up at his love, ”Hard not to with you being so sweet to me. My Lion taking care of me so gentle and charming,” his voice was light and teasing.

   Jaime pinched the nipple again in retaliation, rolling it between his fingers roughly. He watched Loras arch into the touch. Such as lovely sight. 

   Jaime stood up from where he was kneeling, making a mental point to ignore to ache in his knees, and grabbed one of the thin robes hanging on a nearby hook. The ones they wear when the summer heat is unbearable all hours of the day.

  As Loras pulled himself up out of the water, Jaime took a moment to admire his figure. Water dripping down every inch of his body, light from the lit candles flickering across his body. Highlighting the collage of scars, the smattering of light-colored moles and planes of defined muscle. The gods themselves could not have created such a beautiful man.

  He wrapped the cloth around the dripping man, standing as close to him as possible. Jaime wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him to stand nose to nose with him. He pushed his hands into Loras’s hair and bent his head down to kiss him.

   It was slow and sweet. The lulling relaxation not having yet worn off. Loras responded eagerly, pushing up in his toes to gain leverage. They battled for dominance, pushing against each other. Jaime slid one hand down his back, roughly grabbing his arse to pull them against each other. Effectively winning the fight for control over the kiss when Loras audibly gasped into his mouth. 

   Loras pulled away, the need for air outweighing the desire to stay together (only by a narrow margin though). He pushed Jaime away with a laugh, batting off the offending hands that tried to pull him back into the kiss.

   Loras sunk to his knees in front of his lover, pushing his robe open as he went. Once on his knees, he looked up at Jaime from under his lashes. Jaime pets his hair gently, waiting to see what he wanted to do. The Knight nuzzled around his Lord Commanders cock. Against his thighs, around the tuft of brown hair at the base, placing kisses on his lower stomach, but not going were Jaime really wanted him to. The hand in his hair tightened in frustration. Loras laughed, ”you really do like my hair, don’t you? Can’t keep your hands off it,” he angled his head up at his love again, ”you spent so much time getting it nice and soft for me,” he wrapped his hand around the prick in front of him, ”do you want to play with it? Feel it?” Jaime nodded and eased his hand out of the soft hair so Loras could do what he wanted. 

   He watched Loras take some of his hair to lay in the palm of his hand, and wrap that hand around his prick. Jaime thrust his hips forward into his lover's hand. The sensation of that beautifully soft hair rubbing against his cock mixed with Loras’s sword roughed hand was heaven. His knees almost buckled when the sensation of a warm mouth licking and sucking the tip was added. He heard Loras chuckle and looked down. He nearly choked on his own breath at the sight. His little rose had mussed hair, some of it still in the grip around his manhood, his lips were kiss-bitten and wet, and eyes that were peering through lashes looking sweet and innocent. He almost didn’t hear what he asked.

  “What does it feel like?”,he had a mischievous smile of his face as he gently pumped his lovers prick in his hand.

   Jaime matched his smile and pushed his hand away. He wound his hand into that soft mane and pulled. Hard. Loras’ head was pulled back to look directly into the Lions’ eyes,  mouth parted slightly. Jaime’s voice dropped low, the fire from the training field returning in full force now, ”Silk. My little rose. It feels softer than silk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan work I've ever had the confidence to actually post anywhere. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
